dresden_files_rpg_saskatoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maya Henderson
Overview Maya Henderson was the best friend of KakI Yukimura when they were both children in Regina. She discovered her ability to manipulate time when she was 18, and went off looking for her friend. She was turned into a Red Court Vampire by Evelyn Summers, and ran off and eventually married her. Character Aspects High Concept * Kinder, Gentler Red Court Time Mage Trouble * Longing Lawbreaker Phase Aspects * Time is unforgiving * Time Heals all Wounds * Whatever it takes * This too shall pass * Doing the right thing Childhood in Regina Maya was born the youngest of three children in 1994. When she turned ten years old, her parents got into a terrible accident and both perished, leaving their four children behind. The eldest, Anna, who was eighteen - almost nineteen - at the time, dropped everything to take care of her siblings, to ensure they would all stay together and would never be separated. Maya was devastated at the loss, and grew distant from others shortly after they died. Maya was often alone at school, until one day what would soon be her best friend, Kaki Yukimura, came to sit and talk with her. Kaki had recently transferred to Maya's school (a problem child, she had heard) and apparently wanted to make some new friends. Maya was reluctant at first, but she and Kaki quickly grew close. When Maya was thirteen, an amazing secret about her best friend was discovered. Maya had taken a shortcut walking home, and was cut off by three punks looking for money. Though Maya didn't have any, they persisted, and it was only because of Kaki Yukimura that Maya ended up alright. Kaki appeared in a bright light, seeming to shoot fire from her hands, to scare off the teenagers bothering Maya. Maya was amazed, despite Kaki's thoughts that Maya would be upset, and Kaki explained she had the ability to manipulate fire at will, and had from a young age. Kaki was reluctant, but Maya pressed her to show her more. Kaki agreed, hesitantly, and the two began practicing Kaki's magic together. Things went sour when Kaki accidentally burned Maya's hand when they turned sixteen. Maya was taken the to hospital to learn her right hand would likely never work like it should. The nerves in all of her fingers were almost gone, and most of the nerves in her palm were too. She took to wearing a glove over her injured hand after it was healed up enough to hide her injuries. Despite her injured hand, Maya never blamed Kaki. She knew it was an accident, and cared far too much for her friend to let it ruin their friendship. Still, Kaki began to isolate herself from Maya, and Maya stopped seeing Kaki. She stopped going to school, and whenever Maya went over to see her, Kaki kept herself locked in her room. Soon enough Kaki ran away, and Maya found herself alone once more. She worked daily in the search for Kaki, refusing to believe Kaki was gone forever. Search for Kaki and time with the Squad Maya noticed rather quickly that a week after she had put in a missing persons report for Kaki, it disappeared. So she put in another, and another, and another, but they just kept disappearing. Not knowing what else to do, Maya simply continued to submit the reports in vain. However, as the years drew on, people began to grow hopeless that Kaki Yukimura would ever return. Maya refused to believe this, and remained adamant she would return eventually. Shortly after Maya turned eighteen, she was able to finally take matters into her own hands. Not simply because she was now an adult and finished school, Maya discovered she was able to bend time at will, a gift she could only explain with magic, much like Kaki's abilities had been explained. With a new determination, Maya set off to find her friend and bring her home once and for all. What she didn't expect was how difficult the journey ended up being. Maya wasn't sure where to start, realistically, but eventually managed to contact a winter fae who said she had met Kaki Yukimura. Eventually, Maya was led in the direction of Saskatoon. She went with another group of magic users, who had told her they were going to take down a group of terrible magical creatures in the city, who had been causing a lot of problems for them in Saskatoon. Little did Maya know, she was headed straight to fight the Spook Squad, who had set up a trap for the Ring that Maya was travelling with. After the Ring was defeated, and Maya learned the group she was fighting was actually Kaki's friends, she turned coat and decided to hang around the Spook Squad for a while. Kaki had, once again, disappeared, so Maya decided to stick around until Kaki returned. It was from the Squad that Maya learned about the Seven Laws of Magic, and that she had been violating the Sixth Law - never swim against the currents of time - since she had discovered she was able to use magic. Despite this knowledge, Maya didn't stop using her magic to bend time to her will. She eventually confided in Kaki's new best friend, Ed K. Danvers, what she had been doing. Ed tried to convince her to leave after that point, and told her that Kaki would have to kill her when she got back. The effects on Maya's perception and soul from Lawbreaking stopped her from doing this - instead, she convinced herself that Ed was lying to her for his own sake, trying to convince her to leave so he could keep Kaki for himself. A deep hatred for Ed Danvers began after that point, and she began blaming all of her problems on him. Shortly after her arrival in Saskatoon, she was introduced to the Red lady of the City, Evelyn Summers, and Maya soon felt herself developing a bond with her. Despite the rest of the Squad telling her to stop hanging around with Evelyn, Maya ignored them, and towards the end of her stay in Saskatoon, began making weekly trips to see Evelyn. Evelyn helped Maya practice her abilities, especially once Maya began to break the Fourth Law of magic. Eventually, Evelyn asked Maya to join her as a member of the Red Court of Vampires. Maya agreed, though her changed from human to Red Court came faster than anticipated when she offered her blood to Evelyn to keep her alive, and was changed into a Red Court vampire. A few days later, Maya fled the city with Evelyn - who was turned back into a Tengu by the God Odin - and the two travelled together for a very long time. Life after the Squad Maya managed to avoid the Death Curse which killed all Red Vampires with a rather convoluted series of time rituals, and lived on afterwards. She and Evelyn traveled through time and around the world together, and eventually ended up getting married. Maya and her wife both died together at the finale battle, though through convoluted time magic, Maya Henderson is still technically alive today. Personality Maya Henderson, as Kaki knew her, was a soft, quiet, innocent girl, despite her moments of stubbornness. She stayed that was for a long time, with a sort of 'girlish charm' to her. However, once she had reached the Spook Squad, she had grown slightly snippy, and was prone to being very stubborn. She was convinced she was always right and everyone else was wrong. This only grew worse over time, and eventually any piece of Maya that could be considered innocent was gone. The more she broke the laws, the more her morality and sanity began to collapse. At first, Maya hated all types of death, but grew more and more comfortable with killing as time wore on. Her breaking of the Laws twisted her very hard and very fast. Relationships Kaki Yukimura Maya Henderson would very openly and very quickly admit she was in love with Kaki Yukimura . She was very thankful to Kaki when they became friends - it was a hard time in her life, and Maya always needed more friends. She was able to forgive Kaki almost instantly for the injury that took her hand, and never held it against her. She was devastated when Kaki disappeared, and was thrown into a depression by the whole thing. Maya quickly put Kaki Yukimura on a pedestal, and believed Kaki could do no wrong in the world. It was one of the reasons Maya was so hesitant to accept Kaki would ever do anything to hurt her, especially not kill her. She had a hard time believing that Kaki had changed so much since Maya knew her, and refused to listen to others who spoke of her. Evelyn Summers "And as far as Evelyn is concerned, her wife wants to kill you." "Y E S !!!" Maya Henderson felt almost an immediate connection to Evelyn Summers. She was struck by Evelyns looks, and accidentally looked into her eyes when she was a Red Vampire. Maya quickly fell into the same trap that she did with Kaki, believing only her opinion of Evelyn was right, and her opinion was that Evelyn was a very nice woman. Ed Danvers Others Category:Player Character (PC) Category:Non Player Character (NPC) Category:Concerned Citizens